


Julia gets fucked (Formaly-Dark sexual fantasies)

by QueenBeez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dog Fighting, Dogs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeez/pseuds/QueenBeez
Summary: Some of them will be connected, others won't. Will include ganggangs, monster sex, cumflation, rape, prostitution, under aged sex, incest and other such debauchery.





	1. Chapter 1

Julia glanced down at her admiral skimpy pink bikini. It had a lot of unnecessary but attention drawing crosses in the straps. and the pail pink did look a little nude against her pail skin. The dark of her nipples was seen through the thin fabric, and the cool breeze made them pebble visible. She had on a bathing suit cover as well, but she'd chosen to leave it open, flashing her large, bouncing tits to those she past as she strolled through a rather seedy area.  
It was a short cut, she was on her way home. As she walked she considered what shed do when she get home. She had kept her little secret from her boyfriend's house and was excited to show it off online to whoever would watch.  
Julia had a glittering blue gemmed anal plug inside her, generous lube had eased the frankly overly large and heavy toy inside her that morning before she went to Chad's house, once there he'd fuxked her full and plugged his cum back inside her.  
Julia was excited to log onto omegle and push the plug and cum out of her ass for whoever was logged on at the time. This excitement was why she chose to take the shortcut through the seedy neighborhood. The chance to show off her amazing, curvy body too good to pass up in order to get a ride home. Heeled sandals coop clipping on the sidewalk Julia glance at the homeless man napping on the wall of the quicky mart, his dick was out. Julia took time to see it was bigger than Chad's.  
Julia looked away and flicked her blonde hair out her eyes, she rounded the corner to an alley she could cut through, but ran into the chest of a huge black man.  
"Hey baby, where you hurrying off to?"  
"Just home." She told him, pushing her arms together to show off her cleavage. the man took notice and stared down at her tits.  
"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone, bad things happen." Then black man used one arm to pull her close by the waist the other going to grab her breast, brushing his thumb over the promenate nipple. Julia struggled and shoved at his chest playfully.  
"Maybe you could walk me home? Keep me safe?" The smiled wolfishly and twisted the nipple he'd been caressing.  
"I think it's too late for that." The man pulled harshly on her top, the loose, still damp bindings coming away easily and leaving her chest exposed to his hungry gaze he once again twisted the perky nipple enjoying her renewed struggles and surprised squeal. He brought his mouth down the bite and suck harshly on her neck, revealing in the intermediating moans , gasps, and groans. The hand that had been harshly playing with her breast traveled down her stomach to slide into her bathing suit bottoms, he took a moment to appreciate her wet pushup before sliding back, finding a surprise nestled into her ass.  
"Oh you are a nasty little hoe." He turned her around harshly, ignoring her pained cry as he shoved her face into the dirty, rough brick of the building next to them, holding her by the back of the head with one hand, ripping away her cover up and bikini bottoms with the other. The blue jewel shined at him and the man smiled as he ripped it out none too gently. Julia dreamed as the huge plug is ripped from her tight ass, but the man only shoves her further into the wall, making her sensitive baby pail skin rub harshly against the brick. He used her long hair to turn her head, shoving the jizz and line covered plug into her mouth,  
"For safekeeping." He told her, before he used his cock to push the now dribbling cum back onto her pussy, roughly pushing his huge black cock into her asshole, taking no notice of the scream Julia let out. She continues to scream as he punishly kept fucking her, quick and deeper than her boyfriend ever could. Julia sobbed as the rough thrusting runner her tits raw on the brick wall and the huge cock ripped her ass in two. The huge man finished quickly. Cumming deep in her ass he pulled out, popping the anal plug out of Julia's mouth he smiled, took a one dollar bill from his wallet, crumpled it up and shoved it in her ass before pushing the plug in to follow. He stepped away, no longer holding the sobbing Julia's weight he watched her fall the the ground.  
"Been a pleasure baby. " he left.  
Julia sobbed in the dirty alley and tried to push herself back onto her feet, but found her strength gone, pain in he torn, bleeding asshole too much.  
The homeless man Julia had passed earlier had been awoken by her loud screams and now wanted some of her supple body.  
But first he wanted that dollar. He limped over the the half unconscious girl and pulled the anal plug out harshly, ignoring her pitiful sob he dug two fingers in her lazily bleeding ass and dug around for the money, grumbling about not being able to reach he pulled the fingers out and used two fingers from each of his hands to spread her ass enough to look in, spotting the dollar he used one hand the keep her stretched open and reached in the the other, stretching her ass almost to the width of his hands and pulling a cum covered dollar out. He picked up the now very dirty anal plug and shoved it back in and pushed the dollar on Julia's mouth.  
"Clean that, bitch." He didn't check if she did, just slid his dirty, smelly, big cock in her still leaking pussy. He slammed into her with enough force to jam her cervix, bruising it with his cock as he ducked her full and flooded her pussy with cum.  
He took his dollar and left her on the ground in only her heels, picking up the clothes as he left.  
Julia came to as a man shoved her with his foot, she groaned, they helped when he kicked her.  
"Get up." She scrambled to do what she was told pushing up to her feet and wincing in pain. A man stood before her, dressed like a criminal her mama would warn against. "You open?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"No I'm not a -"  
"You is now." He grabbed her wrist a pulled her put of the alley into the street, still naked, cum from her earlier encounters dribbling down her legs. The street thug shoved her down over the hood if the closest car, fucking into her pussy with no preamble, making her scream before cutting off into high pitch moans. Her squealing and the loud sound of his heavy balls slapping her ass grew the attention of the various people on the dingy street. Her naked, curvy, pale body glistened with sweat as the man fucked the cum out of her pussy, pulling out just in time to cum all over her jiggly booty and back. Two young boys who had been playing basketball with a street hood not far came up to the pair when the man had finished.  
"Mister, is she your hoe?" One of them asked. The man nodded and back up from her a bit.  
"How much?" The other kid asked.  
"Five dollars a fuck." The man told them, the three ignored Julia's weak protest. Both boys handed the man crumpled fives and descended on her. One going for her loose pussy, the other ripping the plug out and dropping it on the ground, jamming his immature cock in her ass. They both sloppily chased their endings, taking little notice of the blood and cum oozing from their buy as they fucked her practically limp body. They both came inside her holes, then left.  
The man who had been watching the whole time grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her around the front of the car he laid her out on the hood, spreading her legs wide to let the cum gush from her loose holes.  
"Five dollars!" He shouted, and waited for the men all around to cum fuck his new whore.


	2. Chapter 2 - Security Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia secures men to protect her. And gets blown up like a balloon with cum.

Julia's pimp decided she wasn't worth keeping after every man on the street had fucked her. And she'd had enough money shoved in her clothes and holes to move out. She got a nice apartment, and decided she knew how to keep paying the rent.   
She'd sell her whole's for whoever wanted them. Say no to nothing.  
She was a change woman.  
A cum bucket, and a sex toy.   
Julia kissed at her reflection at one of the many mirrors around her home, decorated in red, white and black. Some slashes of purple. She was still a bit if a princess. She planned to earn enough breaking her pussy on every dick she could find to spare her home no expense.   
First things first, she set camera's up in every corner of her home. She created accounts on every web cam service she could find. She intended to sell every second of her fucking, and make as much money as she could.   
She got so excited thinking of all the cock she'd find she ran to her bed and lay down. A drawer in her head bored opened to show her array of sex toys and she fingered around to find her anal lube and biggest glass plug. About the size of her own fist. She smiled and winked at the camera mounted on the wall near her. Julia poured lube all over the huge black plug, slathering it thickly over the huge glass toy. She used the drip to run all over her ass. She slid her middle finger in, thrusting it in and out, barley feeling the small insertion. She quickly slid in another two, spreading all three fingers as she trusted them in and out. Moaning at the stretch. She added her pink and rubbed her thumb, teasing her stretched asshole. She pulled her hand out of her ass and grabbed her giant glass plug. She pushed the cold instrument up against her ass, stretching her soft, link opening the its limit. She cried out as the widest part popped into her ass. Her whole pelvis pulsed as she panted into her pillow. Julia grinned and jumped off the bed, ready to go find her next conquest. She ran to her closet and grabbed a ruffled white duster with fur lining. She threw it on the bed, then went to her lingerie closet. She found a red leather body harness that crossed over her nipples artfully, and presented her plugged ass and tight, clean shaved pussy. She strapped in and grabbed white strappy heals. She threw on the coat, buttoned it ti cover her upper thigh to the middle of her sternum, just showing a hint of red under the coat. She then went down the elevator to the lobby. There was a group of fifteen huge men who worked security and lived on the fist floor, behind the offices.   
Julia wanted them to keep her safe, and entertained if all else failed. She walked up to the man guarding the front door, his name rage red Marcus.   
"Hello, Marcus." Julia said, smiling and putting her left hand in her hip. Marcus gave her a slow up and down appraising look.   
"Hello Miss…"  
"You can call me Jewel."  
"Ight, nice to meet you Jewel."   
"I'm going to level with you, baby. I'm a whore." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Marcus' eyes bulged. "And I want my clients to leave when I tell them to. And stay out when I say." Marcus scowled this time, crossing his arms.   
"We don't work for no hoe." Julia smiled at the insult, and leaned close, pressing her big hugs up against Marcus' chest.  
"I'd pay you, handsome. You, and all the guys. Can fuck me whenever, and however you want." Marcus grinned like a shark at her proposition.   
"We're all home right now. I think payment up front."  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Send anyone interfered to my apartment, I'll leave it open."   
With that Julia turned and walked back the her elevator. She got in, winked at Marcus and her neighbor who had just stepped out of the elevator, and dropped her coat. Marcus cussed and muttered into his walkie, stalking forward to get in the elevator. As the doors shut Marcus grabbed Julia by the pussy and yanked her forward. She cried out as he leaned foreward, ducking on of her nipples has he shoved his fingers in and out of her pussy. He could feel the solid glass in his asshole pressing in the walls of her pussy. He bit sharply on her nipple, making her cry out.   
"Dirty bitch. He shoved her out the now open door of her elevated, onto the floor of her apartment. He threw her legs wide and shoved his ten in cock in her loosely prepared pussy. But not before he caught a glimpse at her plugged ass.   
"That's almost big enough to prepare you for all of us, bitch." She wiggled and moaned so he trusted his cock in out of her pussy, feeling her spongy cervix with every thrust. She gave a hiccupping moan with every hard jab. The elevator pinged open and three more men stepped in. Julia didn't know there names. One with a six inch cock grabbed her cheeks and forced her mouth open, shoving her cock in the hot wet clevis. Another pulled Marcus out right as he climaxed, making the cum splatter on her whole as well as dribble out. He flipped her over to sit on his lap. His friend moved to keep his dick in her throat as the other worked her plug out of her assz shoving his cock in her now open ass. The third shoved his dick in her dripping pussy.  
The one in fucking her mouth gripped her hair, pulling it hard so she sobbed around his dick. He petted her soft, white cheek, then slapped her hard. The man in her ass was thrusting her up and down so the one in her pussy was in the same rhythm. Julia cried out as she came, holes convulsing around the cocks inside of her, triggering their release and filling her holes with cum. She hummed as her buddy flooded with jizz, throat vibrating around the cock in her throat, making him cum. Julia didn't know when the other men come in the room, but felt herself being picked up. Holes spitting cum on the floor before three other men shiver inside her, holding her sideways and horizontal to everyone could reach her sopping holes. She also felt every hole stab into her holes. The one in her pussy was longer this time, his cock stabbing her cervix so hard, it brought actual tears to her eyes. He pushed through the cervix and fucked right into her uterus, cum and blood splattered out around his dick as she came again, going limp.   
The one in her ass was jack rabbiting as hard as he could, listening to the swampy slapping noises as his balls bounced off her toned white ass. The man fucking her throat choked Julia and a sixth man, standing in the side with others, got impariant. He was feeling her breaths with the seventh guy, and eight rubbing his cock on her pail, flat stomach. The sixth pushed close to the fourth man, still fucking Julia's cervix, to shove in next to him in her pussy. She sobbed pathetically, constricting her ruined pussy around the two huge cocks. The sixth man fuxked roughly and groaned as the fourth came. Cum filling her uterus and flooding fallopian tubes, and her ovaries with cum.   
She was sure to be bread.   
The fourth man was quickly replaced, each man eager to try and fertilize her flooded eggs. In her ass and ninth man was inspired to shove in along with the seventh, together they pumped in, watching their dicks leave impressions in her full stomach when they fucked into her ass. They both came. Jizz squirted further into her stretched out anus. An eleventh man, and the second man who wanted another turn were focused on trying to stretch her mouth, and another three were running their impatient dicks in the cum covering Julia's cum bloated body. A man in her pussy came, flooding more cum into her uterus and tubes. Another man wanted a turn in her hole and shoved as close as he could, just barely getting the head of his huge cock into her ass, in between the two other cocks in there. She sobbed harder and a man in her ass came, filling her intestines with cum, making him stomach bloat along with her uterus making her fat with cum. She swallowed as best as she could when the men in her mouth came. Over full stomach, filling her stomach. She coughed up when she couldn't quite swallow, nose running with jizz and a new man shoved into her mouth and two new ones slid in her ruined ass. Another in her pussy. She was cover and full of cum.  
When all fifteen guards had cum as many times as they could they left her in a cum puddle in her entry way.   
When the neighbor from that morning came home he stopped on her still unlocked floor and jacked off to her barely conscious, xum filled body as she lay there, shitting, coughing up and birthing cum out of her used body.   
Julia smiled, excited for her next ride.


End file.
